A processing technique has been continuously developed, which speeds up network traffic performance in a network interface card (NIC) of a multi-processor based server system. The largest problem was a problem that traffic received in the NIC cannot be effectively processed by a multi-processor in a server. A technique to solve the problem is a received side scaling (RSS) technique. The RSS technique performs a hash function with respect to the network traffic received in the NIC of the multi-processor based server to process the network traffic in different flows. The RSS technique provides a technique in which the network traffic is distributively processed by the multi-processors under a multi-processor environment to rapidly process the distributively processed network traffic by mapping traffic corresponding to the same flow to be processed in the same processor. However, the RSS technique has a problem in that it is difficult to apply the RSS technique to a virtualization environment.
A technique for solving the problem of the RSS under the virtualization environment is a virtual machine queue (VMQ) technique. In the VMQ technique, the network traffic can be distributively processed by the multi-processors to enable rapid traffic processing even under the virtualization environment by a method that creates virtual machine multi queues in the NIC and thereafter, maps the respective virtual machine multi queues to a processor in a host.
For example, a server system sets the VMQ and maps a processor to process the corresponding virtual machine queue. The service system receives a packet input into the server through the NIC and classifies the received packet based on L2 information to send the corresponding packet to the VMQ. In a hypervisor, a processor that processes the corresponding virtual machine queue processes the packet that is input into the corresponding virtual machine queue and transfers the processed packet to a virtual machine (VM) through an L2 virtual switch and the corresponding virtual machine created by the hypervisor processes the received packet. However, since the VMQ technique statically maps the virtual machine queue, too few processor resources may be mapped to multiple queues in which the traffic is congested and too many processor resources may be mapped to a small number of queues which do not almost use the traffic.